Paying Customer
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: What if Jack had drawn Juliet Starling like one of his French girls? CROSSOVER ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: My very first one-shot! Yay! I always wanted to write this up ever since watching _Titanic_ as well as playing _Lollipop Chainsaw_ frequently as usual... Haha. I sort of ship Jack and Juliet for some reason I still can't fathom, but I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**By the way, I absolutely DO NOT own _Titanic_ nor do I own _Lollipop Chainsaw_ and their characters... James Cameron and SUDA51 do. Just makin' that clear! I also put in some of Juliet's lines from the game and came up with my own so yeah, lol.**

* * *

**Paying Customer**

Jack went with Juliet went back to her room in first class after flying as well as sharing a passionate kiss with her on the bow of the RMS Titanic. She finally gave Jack another chance after refusing to listen to him in the gym earlier today about being trapped with the snobby aristocrats on the ship, including her mother Elizabeth and goth geek bastard boyfriend, Swan.

"Are you sure that it's proper?" asked Jack nervously, holding hands with Juliet. "Me coming in here and all?"

"It's quite proper, I assure you," Juliet giggled as she opened the door to her first class suite.

Jack smiled coyly and looked around the suite with awe and wonder while Juliet was putting her posessions away. "So, this is the sitting room," she stated as Jack was analyzing the mantel. "Will this light do?" she asked.

"What?" Jack replied, oblivious that Juliet was still speaking to him.

"Don't artists need good light?" She arched an eyebrow at Jack, puzzled.

"'Zat is true, but I'm not used to working in such... 'Orreeble conditions!" He replied in a sophisticated French accent, swiping dust off of the mantel with his finger. Juliet giggled softly.

Then Jack noticed one of Juliet's paintings across the room. "Monet!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the painting.

"You know his work, babe?" Juliet asked, surprised and touched as she walked over to him. She always was infatuated with the arts and was happy to know that Jack was, too. Now they both have something in common.

"Of course!" Jack replied. "Look at his use of colour here, isn't he great?" He skimmed the painting with his beautiful fingers, cautious not to touch it.

"I know, right?" Juliet said in a valley girl type of tone. "They are pretty cool!"

She then walked over to the safe in Swan's bedroom, trying to open it as Jack walked around the room some more. "Swan insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere, ugh!" Juliet said irritably while rolling her eyes, still trying to open his safe.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" Jack asked coolly, peering into Juliet's bedroom quite inquisitively.

"Not as long as the Pez dispensers and brandy hold out," Juliet replied sarcastically as she took the Heart of the Ocean out of the safe and held it out to Jack. He looked at it in awe as he took it out of Juliet's hands, examining it.

"That's nice. What is it, a sapphire?" He asked her, still checking out the indigo-coloured pendant.

"No, baby," Juliet corrected him. "A diamond... A very rare diamond."

Jack brought the necklace closer to his face, analyzing it even more when it gleamed and glistened in the light. He shook his head in disbelief and amazement.

Juliet took a deep breath. "Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls... Wearing this," she said to him, looking him straight in his beautiful seafoam eyes. She always got lost in them. Hell, _any _girl would get lost in them.

"All right," Jack replied coolly, still focused on the Heart of the Ocean.

"Wearing _only _this," Juliet rephrased. Jack gave her a look, a shocked one. Was he sure that he heard her loud and clear? She still had that innocent pleading look on her face.

Jack's appauled look turned to a grin. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Juliet squealed happily as she hugged Jack. "Ohmigod! Now, just wait for me to change!" She giggled and then ran into the bathroom to take a nice warm bath in strawberry scented soap her mother got her as a gift.

Then after her bath, she pulled out the pastel pink scrunchies that set her hair in two high pigtails as well as changing from her San Romero cheerleader outfit to her laid back purple cheer outfit; matching scrunchies, wristband, shoes and all.

Jack was still out in the sitting room rearranging furniture, making sure everything looked just right. Not only that, but Juliet especially. He wanted to make sure that he'd draw her perfectly. Absolutely no flaws.

She slowly opened the door and peeked out at Jack, who has still sharpening his drawing tools. Juliet posed in a seductive manner in the doorway, pulling up her purple skirt up a little to expose her matching underwear, taunting Jack seductively while occassionally sucking on a strawberry lollipop. Now, she wanted to suck something bigger.

"Does this make me look fat?" Juliet asked, giggling. "I thought I'd try something new!"

Jack just looked down at her, then up, grinning. _You're beautiful, honey, _he said to himself. Everytime he saw Juliet, he could never keep his eyes off of her. _Never. _Not only because of her revealing outfits, but because she truly was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"Well... Don't think me letting you in here, is an invitation for any funny stuff," Juliet said coolly, walking closer to Jack. He knew exactly what she meant. All he wanted to do with her now was stuff of the funny calibur. Jack just couldn't resist her bubbly beauty. "I mean, not that I have a problem with funny stuff."

Juliet continued to suck on the lollipop until biting and eating it completely and gave another one she had to Jack. He beamed at her as he held it between his fingers.

"Especially if I really like the person," Juliet concluded as she stood back and took off her purple and yellow trimmed sports bra then the mini cheer skirt and underwear, just standing before Jack in just her socks and shoes.

At this moment, Jack was again shocked... And quite aroused. He couldn't imagine a first-class cheerleader aristocrat that would want to creep around with an old drifter artist with $10 in his pocket like him. _What would Swan think? _He thought, with his mouth still open in awe as he absorbed Juliet's beautiful entirety with his eyes and his creatively artistic mind. She continued to look at him, with almost no obligation to stop.

"Over on the bed... The couch," Jack stuttered while pointing out the couch he moved a few minutes ago.

Juliet obeyed and went over to the bed. "Go, lie down," Jack said in a soft, persistent tone.

"Tell me when it looks right," she said while trying to do a perfect pose until Jack interrupted her.

"Keep that po-. Put your arm back the way it was," he replied. "Right... Now, put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there." Jack instructed as Juliet followed. "Right," he said again. "Now... Head down."

Juliet started to grin as she did so. She was almost about to have an outburst of laughter, but she had to stay serious if she wanted Jack to draw her well.

"Eyes to me, keep them on me," Jack said as he got his sketchbook and charcoal pencil together. "And try to stay still." He grinned at Juliet as she started blushing again, almost like she was about to laugh for a second time.

As he licked his lips and took a deep breath, Jack started the drawing of his beloved Starling with fine strokes, looking at her every now and then. He really wanted this amazing piece of art to be the best he ever did.

"So serious," Juliet teased while making a face, causing Jack to grin at her and then continue drawing.

He then went to the more graphic parts of Juliet which made him start to blush himself. Right away, Juliet noticed. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste," she said as Jack looked up at her from his sketchbook, smiling. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes, Juliet," Jack corrected her, making her smile. "Just relax your face."

"Sorry, baby!" Juliet replied sweetly.

"No laughing," Jack said softly and sternly as Juliet took a deep breath and continued to pose.

Deep down, Juliet was anxious to see this drawing of herself and hoped that Jack drew her just right. She admired him a whole lot... Maybe even loved him, even though she still had a little love for her goth geek sweetheart Swan as well. Was she going crazy? Maybe, maybe not. It was wrong to be infatuated with two guys at once, but she couldn't help it.

After a few more minutes, Jack was finally finished. "All right. Come here, Juliet!" He said happily as she put her purple cheer outfit back on and went behind the chair where Jack was still sitting down, doing the last finishing touches of Juliet's portrait. He blew the charcoal shavings off of the paper and headed the sketchbook to her.

"Thank you," Juliet said softly. She leaned into kiss Jack and giggled while doing so. Then, she climbed over the edge of the chair and sat right on top of him, kissing him even more passionately and started kissing and sucking on Jack's neck. Both of them had gotten aroused already.

"Juliet..." Jack moaned in pleasure. "Wait a minute! What if Swan finds us foolin' around in here?"

"Oh! That reminds me," Juliet quickly said as she got up and ran to Swan's bedroom, writing him a note.

"What'cha doin'?" Jack asked, entering the room.

"Will you put this back in the safe for me, please, babe?" Juliet asked sweetly, handing the sketchbook over to him.

"Mhmm," Jack replied as he obeyed. He smugly looked all the things Swan had kept in the safe. More Pez dispensers, some of Juliet's lollipops, and bunches of cash.

Juliet finished writing the note and then put it inside the safe, locking it afterward. The note read,

_Swanny, now you can keep us both locked in your safe._

_- Juliet, xoxo_

For the remainder of the evening, Jack and Juliet spent it by walking and talking on the first class deck together, praying that Swan or her mother wouldn't find them and flip a shit.


End file.
